In the use of such an arm assembly, it is desirable to securely maintain the arms in position one relative to the other to substantially overcome the problems associated with the unforeseen closing of a door or the like being held open by said arm assembly.
The door of a work vehicle, for example, is generally opened for ventilation during operation of the vehicle. The harsh environment of the vehicle tends to shake and cause impacts on the vehicle. This can sometimes cause the door of the vehicle to unforeseeably close and damage the associated components. This represents a waste of time and labor to repair the components and also presents a nuisance to the operator in having to readjust the door during operation of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a member controllably positioned in respective openings of first and second arms of the arm assembly for securely maintaining the relative positions of the arms and preventing undesirable movement of the door.